World of Woofcraft
World of Woofcraft is an episode in season one of Dog with a Blog. It first aired on Disney Channel in the United States on November 25, 2012. Plot Stan loves his new game, Realm of the Tower, and has been playing it with his online friend Kilgor. When he finds out that players of the game will be meeting in the park,he and Kilgore decide to meet. But when Avery reminds him that he is a dog, Avery decides to pretend to be Stan and meet Kilgore. They decide to pretend that she uses a voice modifier so Kilgore won't be confused about the different voice.They also decide that Stan will tell Avery quistions through a headset and ear piece. When Kilgore (whose real name is Kevin) and Avery meet, they become friends. Later Stan gets annoyed because Avery keeps asking different questions than the ones he wants her to ask and interrupts Kevin and Avery who were talking. This causes Avery to get annoyed with Stan. Later when Stan is playing with Kevin,Avery tries to talk to him but she accidently causes them to lose the game. Kevin (who is now angry since he lost the game) insults Avery by calling her stupid and saying she is weirder than Ellen Jennings,then kills Stan's avatar and takes all his stuff.Stan tells Avery that it never would've happened if she had stayed out of it and that it is all her falut. Later Avery finds out that Stan liked Kevin so much because he didn't know he was a dog and because of that Stan cosidered him a real friend. After Avery hears this she tells Stan that she considers him a friend even though he is a dog. When she tells him this they forgive each other. Later they get revenge on Kevin by breaking into his fortress in the game and killing his avatar. Subplot Chloe tries to convince Ellen and Bennett to get her ears pierced. To distract her they make Tyler watch her but things go wrong when Chloe gets Tyler to get her ears pierced. When he finds out that she wasn't allowed to get them pierced he tries to get the earrings out but Ellen finds out anyway. When they find out, Ellen and Bennett punish Chloe with no TV. Cast Main Cast *G. Hannelius as Avery Jennings *Blake Michael as Tyler James *Francesca Capaldi as Chloe James *Stephen Full as the voice of Stan *Regan Burns as Bennett James *Beth Littleford as Ellen Jennings Guest Cast *Paul McGinnis as Puppeteer for Stan's hands *Garrett Ryan as Kevin Trivia *The title, World of Woofcraft, is a reference to World of Warcraft. *When Avery says "Avery Jennings!!!" It is a reference to the internet meme Leroy Jenkins. *Following Avery screaming "Avery Jennings!!!" the whole scene is like the Leroy Jenkins video, where Avery/Leroy yell "Time's up!" then runs in, then Stan/Other Person freaks out over Avery/Leroy running in. *'Running Gag: '''Tyler draws a handle bar mustache on nearly every picture in the house, even Bennett's child psychologist diploma. *This is the first DWAB appearance of Mick on TV, replacement of Kuma. Despite this being his first TV appearance, it was his third episode filmed. *Kilgore shares a name with the character Killgore from ''My Life As A Teenage Robot. This Killgore is a wind up toy who thinks he is almightily evil. *Stan seemed uncomfortable to be called a cat despite in Dog with a Hog he's a quarter cat. Goofs *When Stan said he tried the Gamer Juice (while blogging) he starts blogging really fast but before mentioning it he was already calm. *Gamer Juice should contain caffeine not sugar because sugar shouldn't speed up the body that quick, unlike caffeine. Quotes *'Avery:' I care about who you are, not what you are. *'Stan:' I love you Avery. *'Avery:' I love you too Stan. ---- *'Tyler:' What didn't you tell me Mom and Dad said no?! *'Chloe:' You never asked. *'Tyler:' Stop saying something I whould say! ---- *'Kevin:' What are you doing? Cut that out!!! *'Avery:' How's it feel losing to a girl? *'Kevin:' NOOO! *'Stan:' Oh my gosh she just went in! *'Avery:' I have no idea what I just did!! *Hugs Stan* ---- *'Stan:' Okay, if your gonna live though my eyes, you gotta be like a dog, eat sleep and breathe like a dog. You gotta alotta work to do, okay? Lesson one, get off the couch! *'Avery:' *Stands up* *'Stan:' Good. You're ready. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes